Cassandra Morgan
Samuel Drake Cassie Drake |occupation = Archaeologist |gender = Female }} Cassandra Morgan is a posthumous character in the ''Uncharted'' series. While she never made any physical appearance in the series, she was alluded to in Drake's Deception, and was directly mentioned and referenced throughout A Thief's End. She was the mother of series protagonist Nathan Drake and his older brother Samuel Drake. History Life and career Little is known about Cassandra's personal life, but it is known she was married and gave birth to two sons; Samuel and Nathan, the latter being born five years after her firstborn. It is implied the family never stayed too long in one home, and that Cassandra's husband and eldest child were often at odds. At some point before Nathan was born, the family visited Windsor Castle in England. Cassandra was an archaeologist and historian working for a veteran explorer called Evelyn, who described Morgan as "brilliant"; the two worked extensively together on several projects, including the suggestion that famous English explorer Francis Drake had illegal heirs and location of Henry Avery's lost utopia and treasure. When Nathan and Samuel were still young, Cassandra died under uncertain circumstances, said to be a suicide, a possible result of an ambiguous illness. Shortly after her death, Cassandra's father surrendered their sons to the state and sold all of Cassandra's possessions, including her research of Henry Avery's pirating career; her writings were later bought by Evelyn who sought to finish her colleague's work. Legacy The Morgan brothers were sent to Saint Francis' Boy's Home, where Nathan often got to fight with older children who mocked their mother's legacy. After Sam was kicked out of the orphanage he began tracking down his mother's possession, eventually finding Evelyn's address. The siblings broke into Evelyn's residence in search of their mother's journal and writings. After exploring the mansion. Nate and Sam finally found their mother's journal, only to be held at gunpoint by Evelyn, who has already called the police. To the brothers' relief, Evelyn quickly realized their connection to Cassandra and began telling the two of her mother's discoveries and works, before handing the brothers the journal and expressing faith that they may finish Cassandra's work. In memory of their mother, Nathan and Samuel changed their surname to Drake, claiming themselves to be descendants of Sir Francis to honor Cassandra's theory. The two would also go search for Henry Avery's treasure, only for Sam to be imprisoned for a decade and presumed deceased by Nate. Nate would eventually pursue Francis Drake's journeys and legacy, partly completing his mother's work.As depicted in 2007's Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and 2011's Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Events of Drake's Deception After being captured by his enemy Katherine Marlowe, Nathan is treated to several files about his past that Marlowe has gathered, including a passing mention of Cassandra's suicide when Nate was five. Events of A Thief's End After years of separation, Nathan reunites with Samuel and the two eventually complete their mother's work by finding the treasure of Henry Avery and discovering the fate of the pirate and his colony. Years later, Nathan and his wife Elena Fisher have a daughter named Cassie, named in honor of Drake's mother. References Category:Characters in A Thief's End